Search technology is becoming increasingly important to our daily lives. Typically, the user enters search keywords in a search box in an application, which sends the search keywords to a search engine to conduct a search. In some cases, the search engine uses the search keywords as a basis for sending back to the application combination keywords composed of the search keywords and supplemental keywords associated with the search keywords. The user chooses whether to use the combination keywords to conduct searches.
However, the existing search method is typically based only on search keywords and the display of supplemental keywords associated with the search keywords to users. It often does not take into account the regions associated with the search results and does not display search result-related regions to users. Thus, the search results may not be able to satisfy users' true intentions, e.g., a region-based search intention such as precise searches in search result distribution centers. Consequently, users need to conduct repeated searches using the application. This will increase data exchanges between the application and the search engine and thus add to the search engine's processing load.